


Une Certitude anéantie

by Karama9



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, LGBTQ Character, Trans, Trans Character, personnage transgenres, rédemption potentielle pour Chloé
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karama9/pseuds/Karama9
Summary: Tout le monde adore Chloé Bourgeois... ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle croit. Quand elle découvre enfin que ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, Chat Noir et Ladybug tentent d'en profiter pour l'encourager à devenir une meilleure personne. Inclus aussi mon canon personnel qu'un des personnages secondaires est transgenres.





	Une Certitude anéantie

**Notes**

Je tenais à publier cette histoire parce que malgré le fait qu'il est plus facile de trouver des fanarts et des fanfics avec des personnages non hétéros que de trouver cette même représentation dans les matériels officiels ou canons, on ne peut malheureusement pas dire la même chose des personnages transgenres. Ils sont extrêmement rares dans les médias et ils sont quand même encore rares dans les fanfics et fanarts.

Alors! Cette histoire contient mon canon personnel qu'un des personnages secondaires de Miraculous Ladybug est transgenres. J'expliquerai ce qui me donne cette impression dans mes notes à la fin de l'histoire.

J'ai aussi inclus un autre canon personnel, mais cette fois, ce n'est pas explicite. On verra si quelqu'un va le trouver… peut être que je vous donnerai plus de détails à la fin aussi.

Malgré tout cela, cette histoire est centrée sur Chloé. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, mais les histoires de rédemption, ça j'aime ça. Si bien que je ne suis pas contre l'idée que Chloé pourrait devenir une meilleure personne. Peut-être. Ce qui suit est mon idée pour un premier pas possible dans cette direction.

**Une Certitude anéantie**

Pour au moins la centième fois en soixante minutes, Chloé Bourgeois vérifia l'heure sur son téléphone. Elle fit une grimace : cela faisait si longtemps que Kaepora Gaebora (l'hybride hibou-homme géant en lequel s'était transformé leur principal) les retenait prisonniers dans leur classe qu'elle allait manquer son rendez-vous pour sa manucure et pédicure.

Même avec Adrichou à ses côtés et Marinette Dupain-Cheng à l'autre bout de la classe, faisant les cents pas et se tirant les oreilles comme une possédée mais bien heureusement silencieuse, c'était vraiment une situation inacceptable. Être retenue prisonnière par un akuma, c'était déjà embêtant; le fait que son père le Maire refuserait de punir l'akumatisé parce que les victimes du Papillon étaient sous la protection de l'Armistice Universelle pour les Victimes d'Akuma était décidément frustrant; mais le pire dans tout ça, ce qui ajoutait l'insulte à l'injure, c'était que le duo de super héros parisien n'était pas encore arrivé à la rescousse. La fille du Maire elle-même et la fan la plus prestigieuse de Ladybug faisait guise d'appât et l'héroïne ne se montrait pas.

Chloé lâcha un grognement de frustration. « Mais où ils sont enfin, ces boulets de Ladybug et Chat Noir? »

Inexplicablement, Adrien fit une brève grimace de douleur avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Chloé. « T'en fait pas, Chloé. Je suis sûr que Ladybug va arriver très bientôt! » dit-il, affichant son doux sourire habituel.

Chloé en fut presque pacifiée.

« Il a raison, Chloé! Sabrina balbutia d'un ton qui se voulait encourageant. Ladybug ne nous abandonnerait pas! Surtout pas toi!

\- Ouais, et bien elle a pas intérêt! » Chloé trancha d'un ton sec.

Elle mitrailla les fenêtres extérieures du regard, furieuse que Ladybug ne les ait toujours pas fracassées en passant au travers pour venir la sauver. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une source de distraction carrément miraculeuse : Nathanaël était assis près de la fenêtre et travaillait avec une concentration évidente sur un dessin.

Chloé sourit et se dirigea vers lui. Elle avait un plan parfait : elle aller s'emparer du dessin, qui serait à coup sûr une version fantasque de Marinette, dont ce pauvre Nathan était fou amoureux, et elle taquinerait l'artiste de la classe avec une superbe blague. Non seulement ce serait très amusant, mais tout le monde la remercierait d'avoir détendue l'atmosphère.

Nat était tellement concentré qu'il ne la remarqua absolument pas, jusqu'à ce que la main de Chloé tombe brutalement sur sa feuille. Chloé sourit de toutes ses dents quand les yeux du rouquin s'agrandirent de terreur, et elle confisqua prestement son dessin. C'était une bande dessinée, ce qui voulait probablement dire que Nathanaël s'était de nouveau dessiné en super héros sauvant la demoiselle en détresse Dupain-Cheng. Elle parcoura rapidement la page du regard pour confirmer sa prédiction, prête à lancer sa remarque hilarante comme quoi sauver cette fille là était un gaspillage de supers pouvoirs, même quand les pouvoirs en question n'existaient pas vraiment.

Le bon mot mourut dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Marinette et Nathan étaient tous les deux dessinés en héros cette fois, et ils se battaient contre une super vilaine blonde qui était, sans l'ombre d'un doute, Chloé elle-même. Elle jeta la page en toute hâte, dégoûtée, et figea son regard abasourdi sur Nathan.

« Tu m'as dessinée en vilaine? » demanda-t-elle, la surprise faisant rapidement place à la colère.

Le visage de Nathanaël était presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Il secoua la tête en évitant son regard.

Chloé émit un rire forcé et força ses sourcils à relaxer. La colère était une réaction acceptable quand quelqu'un vous insultait, mais il valait encore mieux d'être amusée : cela démontrait que l'insulte comme la personne qui l'avait livrée n'étaient pas dignes d'être pris au sérieux.

« Quelle idée ridicule! dit-elle. Je suis toute à l'opposé d'être une vilaine! Et d'ailleurs, tout le monde m'adore. »

Adrien, soudainement de nouveau à ses côtés, posa à nouveau sa main sur l'épaule de Chloé. Cette fois, elle put sentir, bien qu'à peine, une très légère pression vers l'arrière.

« Laisse tomber, Chloé, dit-il. C'est pas…

\- J'en ai juste pour une minute, Adrichou », le coupa Chloé d'un ton aussi aimable qu'elle en était capable en ce moment précis, mais en bougeant quand même son épaule un peu brusquement pour se libérer de la main de son ami. Elle se morigéna elle-même : elle ne devrait pas être en colère : elle devrait être amusée. Le dessin de Nat était tellement stupide que c'en était hilarant.

Adrien soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Elle l'ignora et se concentra sur Nathan, qui avait fait disparaître la bande dessinée et semblait, à en juger par son teint, avoir un peu récupéré ses moyens. Il ne la regardait par contre toujours pas.

« Je ne suis pas une vilaine », insista Chloé, s'adressant à Nathanaël d'une voix qui était loin d'être aussi calme qu'elle l'aurait voulue. Amusée, elle devrait être amusée par les blagues idiotes des gens de rien. Pourquoi l'opinion de Nathan aurait-elle la moindre importance? « Ivan m'a lançée au sol depuis la Tour Eiffel! » continua-t-elle, gesticulant vers le reste de la classe. Tant pis pour être amusée; elle était en colère et avait raison de l'être. « Max et Alix ont fait disparaître plein de gens en absorbant leur énergie, y compris moi! Alya voulait démasquer sa Ladybug adorée en direct sur la toile, Juleka m'a forcée, et vous tous aussi d'ailleurs, à porter cette tenue et ce maquillage affreux, Rose m'a fait puer devant le Prince Ali, et MOI je serais une vilaine? » Elle savait que sa voix avait graduellement monté, presque au point de crier, mais elle s'en moquait éperdument. « Tu sais c'est quoi, ton problème? Tu es jaloux de moi parce que je suis la fille du Maire!

\- Laisse-le tranquille, Chloé! Marinette s'exclama depuis l'autre côté de la classe. On n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant!

\- Tu rigoles? Alya demanda en riant. Laisse-la s'humilier si elle y tient, personne ne veut manquer ça! On est avec toi, Nat! » finit-elle en utilisant une main comme haut parleur improvisé et en tenant l'autre, fermée en poing, haut dans les airs.

Chloé choisit de les ignorer et redirigea toute son attention sur Nathan. « Et venant de toi, en plus! dit-elle amèrement. Et dire que je suis toujours particulièrement aimable avec toi; je te traite même toujours comme un garçon! »

Il y eut quelques hoquets de surprise. Grâce à Alya, tout le monde regardait maintenant la scène entre Chloé et Nat, même Kaepora Gaebora, alors bien sûr tout le monde avait entendu. Ce n'était pas que cela fut une surprise pour qui que ce soit – Nathanaël avait été Amélie jusqu'au milieu de la cinquième année, alors le fait que son sexe biologique était femelle était bien connu de tout le monde. Le choc ne surprenait quand même pas Chloé : elle comprenait qu'il était simplement dû au fait qu'il était rare que quiconque se donne la peine de rappeler à Nathan qu'il avait une dette de reconnaissance envers eux tous.

Nat, pour sa part, fixait son bureau. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais une autre voix provenant de derrière Chloé lui coupa la parole.

« Logiquement, Chloé, déclarer que tu agis comme si une proposition est vraie indique clairement que tu crois en fait que cette proposition est fausse. »

Chloé se retourna pour toiser Max. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de babiller, mais elle était certaine que ce n'était rien qu'elle aimerait entendre.

« C'est bon, Max, fit Nathanaël. T'inquiète. »

Chloé oublia Max et son charabia et se retourna vers Nathan. Après tout, elle savait avec certitude que le gribouilleur de service l'avait définitivement insultée, et gravement. Le discours de Chloé lui avait probablement fait regagner ses sens, et il serait prêt à demander pardon.

Nathan la regarda droit dans les yeux, et à la grande surprise de Chloé, il avait les sourcils froncés. L'expression n'arrivait pas à lui donner un air particulièrement féroce, mais il n'avait décidément pas l'air d'être sur le point de faire des excuses.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas à toi d'être fâché, Nathanaël Kurtzberg! dit Chloé avec une grimace de colère. Tu viens de me traiter de vilaine à travers ton art! Tu me dois des…

\- Je t'ai dessinée en vilaine parce que t'es constamment méchante avec tout le monde », l'interrompit Nathan. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer. « C'est ta faute si je me suis fait akumatiser. Et il parait que j'ai FORCÉ Marinette à aller à un rendez-vous avec moi, à cause de TOI. Ça a aucun rapport avec mon genre.

\- T'as fait akumatiser Rose, aussi, Juleka murmura de quelques pas en arrière.

\- Et Juleka, Rose ajouta. Enfin, toi et Sabrina.

\- Et moi, dit Alya.

\- Mylène aussi, Ivan gronda.

\- Et Kim », Max ajouta.

Mylène hocha timidement la tête. Kim dansait un peu sur place, son embarras évident.

« Et même lui », dit Nino en indiquant du pouce Kaepora Gaebora. L'homme-hibou suivait toujours la scène, ayant apparemment décidé que le mini-drame était plus intéressant que de constamment surveiller la porte pour s'assurer que personne ne s'échappe. « Et sérieux, Chloé, continua Nino, tu crois vraiment que Nat t'en doit une? Tu penses que tu mérites une médaille à chaque fois que tu fais n'importe quoi de décent ou quoi? Et que même avec des attentes comme ça, t'es une fille super chouette, c'est ça?

\- Ouais, renchérit Alix. Juste parce que t'es pas tout le temps le diable en personne, ça veut pas dire que t'es jamais un démon. »

Chloé n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle était sur le point de trouver une remarque cinglante qui non seulement établirait que ses compagnons de classe avaient tous tort, mais les humilieraient en même temps – c'était sur le bout de sa langue, vraiment – quand Ladybug et Chat Noir se montrèrent enfin, défonçant la porte d'un coup de pied, irritant Chloé encore davantage en ne passant pas par la fenêtre comme elle l'avait imaginé.

* * *

Les deux super héros passèrent bel et bien par la fenêtre, par contre, lorsqu'ils visitèrent Chloé dans sa chambre ce soir là. La jeune aristocrate des temps modernes, de toute évidence toujours furieuse de la tournure qu'avait pris la journée, leur lança un regard meurtrier. Marinette sentit ses muscles relaxer, la tension faisant place à l'exaspération que Chloé ne manquait jamais de lui inspirer : la peste blonde n'avait pas subi de transformation et n'était pas en train de semer le carnage.

« Papillon un, Françoise-Dupont deux! » lança joyeusement Chat Noir.

Son ton léger cachait mal qu'il était tout aussi soulagé que Ladybug. Ils revenaient tout juste de voir Nathanaël, qui avait été occupé à faire une nouvelle bande dessinée dans laquelle des monstres ressemblant vaguement à des abeilles dotées de queues de cheval blondes et ayant tous des lunettes de soleil blanches perchées sur leurs têtes se faisaient fumiger. Bien sûr, il aurait été exagéré de dire que les événements de la journée ne l'avaient pas affecté, mais la revanche artistique qu'il s'était accordé avait rempli son but : il était de plutôt bonne humeur et n'était absolument pas en danger d'akumatisation.

Chloé allant relativement bien aussi, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Pour Marinette, c'était comme un victoire de sa classe sur Papillon –exactement comme Chat avait dit. C'était presque assez pour rendre la présence de Chloé supportable.

« Victoire Françoise-Dupont! » répondit-elle à Chat Noir. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. « Pas la moindre trace d'akuma… même si on dirait que la _fumée_ lui sort un peu par les oreilles. »

Chat Noir pouffa de rire, mais Chloé l'interrompit avant qu'il ait la chance de répondre.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez, tous les deux? demanda-t'elle. Pour votre information, je ne sais même pas pourquoi Monsieur Damocles s'est fâché comme ça! Apparemment, si je suis dans le coin, c'est toujours ma faute quand les gens se font akumatiser! Non mais sérieux, est-ce que c'est ma faute si Kim avait le béguin pour moi? Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire, sortir avec lui, même si j'en avais pas envie? »

Ladybug resta bouche bée. Aussi surprenant que ce soit, Chloé n'avait pas entièrement tort sur ce coup là. Malgré que Kim n'aurait peut-être pas réagi aussi mal si l'objet de son affection n'avait pas choisi de l'humilier publiquement… et de toute façon, ça ne faisait toujours qu'une victime de Papillon qui avait peut être été inévitable, et Chloé tenait le record du nombre de provocations résultant en akumatisation.

Chat Noir s'éclaircit la gorge. « On nous a raconté ce qui est arrivé avant qu'on arrive aujourd'hui, dit-il. On voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien. »

Chloé perdit son expression féroce et se jeta dans les bras de Ladybug. « Enfin, quelqu'un qui comprend! sanglota-t-elle. Ils m'ont traité comme… comme…

\- Ils ne faisaient que dire la vérité, Chloé », Ladybug l'interrompit, s'extirpant de l'étreinte de sa fan. Elle soupira, son front appuyé dans sa main. « Voilà ce qu'on nous a dit : tu t'apprêtais à te moquer d'un des autres élèves, celui qui s'est fait akumatiser en Dessinateur. Nathanaël, c'est ça?

\- J'avais seulement l'intention de la taquiner un peu pour détendre l'atmosphère, spécifia Chloé. Il est toujours en train de dessiner Marinette Dupain-Cheng, il est fou amoureux d'elle. J'avais une très bonne blague toute préparée, et pas méchante du tout!

-D'accord, d'accord », dit Ladybug, décidant que ce n'était pas la peine de s'étendre sur le sujet. « Si tu le dis. C'est pas vraiment ça le problème de toute façon.

\- Tu t'es fâchée parce qu'il t'a dessinée en super vilaine, c'est ça? » demanda Chat Noir.

Chloé roula des yeux en réponse. « Parce-que toi, ça ne te dérangerait pas, peut être? » Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Ladybug. « Incroyable, n'est-ce pas? Mon comportement envers Nat est toujours exemplaire, et lui, il est complètement ingrat! Ah, tu vois? Je dis TOUJOURS lui, même s'il était une fille, avant! J'ai l'esprit super ouvert! Et voilà qu'il me dessine en vilaine pour pouvoir me maltraiter avec Marinette Dupain-Cheng! »

Ladybug laissa échapper un grognement, son front trouvant de nouveau refuge dans sa main.

Chat Noir la contourna et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Chloé, qui la repoussa tout en gratifiant Chat Noir d'un regard significatif.

« Désolé! » le super héros balbutia, reculant d'un pas, la main rejetée par Chloé allant prendre place derrière sa tête. « Pas touche. Compris. Alors… euh…» Il hésita, ne sachant visiblement pas comment aborder le sujet.

Ladybug vint à la rescousse. « Okay, alors premièrement », dit-elle, levant un doigt, « si tu passes ton temps à te féliciter d'avoir l'esprit ouvert et d'accepter les gens comme ils sont, ça devient évident que tu fais semblant parce que tu agis comme si c'était un énorme effort et que tu veux une récompense ou une médaille. C'est comme se vanter d'être modeste!

\- Et pourquoi diable serais-je modeste? demanda Chloé d'un ton indigne.

\- Par exemple, intervint Chat Noir, ça te plairait si quelqu'un te disait qu'ils ont la gentillesse d'agir comme si tu étais importante?

Chloé s'empourpra. « C'est quoi, cette comparaison minable? Je suis la fille du Maire! Je SUIS importante! Nat est…

\- Nat est un garçon, tout comme toi, tu es importante », l'interrompit Ladybug. Les mots laissèrent un goût amer dans sa gorge mais elle se força à continuer. Tout le monde est important, voilà tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle ne venait pas de déclarer que Chloé était une VIP, même si c'est comme ça que la peste en question choisirait d'interpréter ses mots. « Dire à Nathan que tu le traites comme un garçon, c'est comme quelqu'un qui te dit qu'il te traite comme si tu étais importante. »

Chloé ne dit rien pour un moment, puis roula les yeux. « Bon, ça va! dit-elle. Je me suis mal exprimée, c'est tout. »

Ladybug s'efforça de ne pas laisser paraître son irritation : en guise d'excuse ou d'admission d'avoir eu tort, c'était vraiment le mieux qu'on pouvait raisonnablement espérer de la digne fille du Maire, elle-même politicienne en herbe. Elle s'abstint de répondre, devinant que Chloé continuerait de parler. Elle ne fut pas déçue.

« C'était pas une raison pour qu'ils s'en prennent tous à moi! » continua Chloé, levant le nez d'un air supérieur. « Ils m'ont pratiquement appelé un monstre! » Elle lâcha un sanglot exagéré et se jeta à nouveau dans les bras de Ladybug, reniflant tragiquement.

Ladybug sentit une veine sautiller sur son front, mais comme convenu avec Chat Noir avant d'arriver ici, elle était déterminée à rester aussi amicale que possible. Elle s'échappa donc de nouveau de l'étreinte de Chloé aussi gentiment qu'elle le pouvait.

« On est ici parce que tes camarades de classe pensent qu'ils t'ont vraiment dérangée », dit Chat Noir. Il fit un pas vers Chloé et son bras se leva légèrement, mais il le redescendit et s'arrêta.

Chloé croisa les bras et les toisa du regard tour à tour. « Alors vous vouliez juste m'arrêter si je m'étais encore faite akumatiser?

\- Si c'était tout, on serait déjà repartis », Ladybug souligna.

C'était la vérité. S'assurer que Chloé n'était pas de nouveau tombée sous l'emprise de Papillon avait définitivement été la raison la plus pressante pour venir chez elle, mais Chat Noir avait insisté sur un deuxième objectif. Marinette se faisait violence en endurant Chloé aussi longtemps, mais si Chat Noir avait raison, ça pourrait en valoir la peine.

Chat Noir hochait la tête pour signifier son accord avec ce qu'elle venait de dire. « On voulait aussi te parler, parce que tout ça ne t'aurait pas dérangée si tu te moquais complètement de tout le monde. »

Ladybug était loin de partager l'optimisme de Chat là-dessus, mais elle ne pouvait pas détromper son partenaire sans révéler qu'elle connaissait très bien Chloé. Et même si elle n'entretenait pas beaucoup d'espoir, elle devait bien admettre qu'il était quand même techniquement possible que Chat Noir ait raison et que cette conversation avec la riche héritière ait une chance de ne pas être une simple perte de temps.

Chloé fixait le plancher, sourcils fronçés et bras toujours croisés. « Moi, dérangée? Pourquoi? Parce que quelques élèves de ma classe ne savent pas m'apprécier? Je m'en moque complètement! »

Ladybug se retint de grogner de frustration et parvint presque à ne même pas rouler les yeux. Chloé venait de passer des sanglots dramatiques à l'indifférence et s'attendait apparemment à ce que son audience la prenne au sérieux.

Chat Noir s'appuya contre le mur, croisa aussi les bras et pencha la tête, l'air confus. « Tu ne disais pas qu'ils s'en étaient TOUS pris à toi, il y a une seconde? »

Chloé lui lança un regard noir. « Ouais, et puis? Je. M'en. FICHE!

\- Je déteste le mensonge, Chloé », dit Ladybug. Elle commençait sérieusement à manquer de patience. Si c'était pour être ça l'attitude de Chloé, ça ne servait vraiment à rien de continuer de lui parler.

« JE NE SUIS PAS UNE… »

« Bon, ça va, compris. Tu t'en moques, pour vrai », l'interrompit Chat Noir. Il se redressa mais garda les bras croisés, et tapait légèrement du pied. De toute évidence, lui aussi en avait plus qu'assez de Chloé. « Laisse-moi parler un peu, d'accord? Tu me laisses dire ce que j'ai à dire et après on s'en va et on te laisse tranquille. Ça te va?

-Promis? demanda Chloé d'un ton coléreux. Parce que franchement, c'est tentant!

-Promis », dit Chat Noir. Il s'éclaircit de nouveau la gorge. « Okay, alors jusqu'à maintenant, tu as toujours été convaincue que tout le monde t'aimait. T'es jolie, tu as le sens de l'humour, tu peux être généreuse et toi en tout cas, tu te trouves tout à fait adorable. »

Il leva la main pour faire taire Chloé avec une autorité surprenante : elle avait à peine ouvert la bouche qu'elle la referma et se contenta de lancer à Chat Noir un regard meurtrier.

« Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui, continua Chat Noir, tu découvres que tes camarades de classe ne t'aiment pas beaucoup. Ils te trouvent méchante et ils te blâment pour leur akumatisation. Et toi, tu essaies de ne pas t'en formaliser, tu essaies de te dire qu'il faudrait qu'ils soient complètement fous pour ne pas adorer quelqu'un d'aussi parfait que toi, mais tu n'y arrives pas parce que tu ne peux pas nier, même à toi-même, que plusieurs des choses qu'ils ont dites étaient vraies. Entre autres, tu sais très bien que plusieurs d'entre eux se sont effectivement fait akumatiser à cause de quelque chose que tu as dit ou fait. »

Ladybug écoutait, fascinée. Chat Noir n'était pas souvent sérieux, et on aurait dit entendre parler une autre personne. Elle se surprit à se demander si l'identité secrète de son partenaire parlait comme ça et se força à arrêter d'y penser.

« Tu peux insister que ce n'est jamais de ta faute, Chat Noir continuait, qu'ils sont trop sensibles, mais tu n'es pas aveugle : tu sais que tu as joué un rôle. Et ça, ça veut dire qu'ils ont des raisons de ne pas t'aimer. Ce n'est pas juste une folie temporaire de leur part, ils ne vont pas se réveiller demain matin et réaliser avec le recul qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû te dire tout ça et qu'en fait, ils sont privilégiés de te connaître. »

Chloé n'appréciait visiblement pas la psycho-analyse amatrice : elle leur avait tourné le dos, les bras de nouveau croisés, et elle fixait la vue depuis la fenêtre la plus près comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait.

Chat Noir continuait comme si de rien n'était. Marinette ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son dévouement : il faisait vraiment tout en son pouvoir pour aider quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas à devenir une meilleure personne.

« Tu passes ton temps à faire mal aux gens qui t'entourent, Chloé. Si ce n'est pas intentionnellement, tu devrais faire plus attention. Et si C'EST intentionnel, tu ferais mieux de t'habituer à ce que les gens ne t'aiment pas. » Il soupira et fit un signe d'abandon, les bras à demi levés en un genre d'haussement d'épaule et les mains ouvertes, paumes vers l'extérieur. « Ça va, j'ai fini. » Il secoua légèrement la tête. « On peut y aller, ma Lady. »

Marinette hocha la tête, les yeux sur Chloé. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé : sa posture droite et rigide, ses bras croisés et ses yeux fixant résolument un point quelque part au-delà de la fenêtre. Ladybug lança son yoyo par une autre fenêtre, la même par laquelle Chat Noir et elle étaient entrés, et quand l'outil enchanté s'accrocha sur quelque chose, elle s'élança dehors.

* * *

Chat Noir suivit sa Lady dans la nuit, s'aidant comme à son habitude de son bâton pour sauter de toit en toit. Ladybug finit par s'arrêter sur un toit plat, plus convenable pour une conversation, et accrocha son yoyo autour de sa taille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? demanda-t-il en atterrissant à ses côtés. Tu penses que j'ai fait une impression? » Techniquement, c'était risqué de laisser voir qu'il était préoccupé pour Chloé, qui n'était jamais qu'une peste avec lui sous son identité de Chat Noir, mais il n'arrivait pas à prendre ce risque au sérieux. Malgré les avertissements de Ladybug et de Plagg, il ne voyait tout simplement pas pourquoi leurs identités devaient rester secrètes même pour l'un et l'autre. Il ne se dévoilait pas que pour respecter les vœux de sa partenaire.

Ladybug eut un bref sourire et il devina qu'elle était tentée de le taquiner, mais elle redevint tout de suite sérieuse. « Je ne sais pas, admit-elle. On verra bien. En tout cas, tu as fait de ton mieux. »

Il hocha la tête et soupira. « Merci de ton aide. Je sais que ça n'a pas beaucoup de chance de réussir. »

« Tu crois? demanda-t-elle d'un ton gentiment sarcastique. Tu penses que les chances que Chloé Bourgeois, après s'être fait dire que personne ne l'aimait, soit plus réceptive aux critiques sur son comportement et tourne la page sur la méchanceté pour devenir une citoyenne modèle, ne sont pas très bonne? Vraiment?

\- Et oui, répondit-il d'un ton dramatique.

\- Je pense que dire qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de chance, c'est encore un peu trop optimiste, chaton. »

Chat Noir haussa les épaules. Il le savait bien; mieux même que Ladybug, qui contrairement à lui, ne connaissant pas Chloé personnellement. « Ça valait quand même la peine d'essayer. »

Ladybug haussa aussi les épaules, signifiant qu'elle ne savait pas comment Chloé réagirait. Elle eut un petit rire « Mais c'est vrai que ça valait la peine d'essayer. Penses-y un peu, dit-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Si ça marche, on va probablement avoir 50% de moins d'attaques d'akumas. »

Il rit malgré lui. Chloé restait la première personne au monde à avoir été son amie, et il voulait vraiment croire qu'elle pouvait changer. Elle n'avait pas toujours été aussi insensible et cruelle, après tout. Ou du moins, pour autant qu'il le sache. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment en être certain, parce que jusqu'à ce qu'il joigne sa classe, il n'avait jamais vu que comment elle agissait avec lui. Il avait déjà su qu'elle n'était pas exactement une sainte, mais il avait quand même eu un choc désagréable lors de cette première journée de classe. Et les choses ne s'étaient pas exactement améliorées depuis.

Ladybug s'excusa et lança son yoyo. Il feignit la bonne humeur pour lui dire au revoir et soupira lourdement quand elle fut partie.

Il prit le chemin de la maison, résistant à l'envie de retourner voir Chloé pour voir comment elle allait, en tant que Chat ou même en tant qu'Adrien. Ça ne servait à rien de se torturer : sa Lady avait raison. Il avait fait de son mieux, et il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la suite.

La balle était dans le camp de Chloé.

**Fin**

* * *

**Notes :**

Merci d'avoir lu! S'il-vous-plaît laissez-moi une review ou un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous pensez.

Alors, les canons personnels…

Premièrement, Nat est transgenres. Je le souhaite parce que je veux de la représentation pour les transgenres, mais je crois vraiment que c'est possible, à cause de quelques détails dans le programme. Sa silhouette, et c'est particulièrement visible sous sa forme akumatisée, est plutôt féminine, dans le sens que son tour de poitrine est nettement plus grand que son tour de taille. Kim est le seul autre garçon qui ait ce genre de silhouette et dans son cas, c'est du muscle. Je pense que vous serez d'accord pour dire que ce n'est probablement pas le cas pour Nathanaël. Je crois qu'il a en fait un corps féminin et qu'il compresse sa poitrine. Ses vêtements se démarquent aussi : il n'y a pas beaucoup de garçons dans la classe qui portent une chemise ou un gilet ouvert. Adrien, je crois, le fait parce que son design a besoin d'être un peu plus stylé que les autres garçons, et Nat le fait, toujours d'après moi, parce que c'est une façon relativement bien connue de camoufler une poitrine. Finalement, Nat s'oppose farouchement à ce qu'on regarde dans son sac; autant que Marinette qui veut bien entendu garder Tikki cachée. Ma théorie est qu'il a au moins un peu de dysphorie corporelle et que la pensée qu'on voit ses produits hygiéniques féminins le rend très inconfortable. J'admets que cette dernière interpretation est purement personelle. Il est tout à fait possible qu'il ne veut tout simplement pas que tout le monde voit tous ses dessins. Néanmoins, moi ça solidifie encore un peu mon opinion…

Vous l'avez lu ici en premier, tout le monde, et j'espère qu'au moins quelque-uns d'entre vous aimeront assez l'idée pour la propager : NAT EST TRANSGENRES.

Deuxièmement, le canon personnel plus subtil. J'ai dit que je vous donnerais peut-être plus d'information, mais finalement, parce que c'est un élément important de ma prochaine histoire, je vais seulement vous donner un indice : c'est à propos d'Alya.

Merci encore d'avoir lu!


End file.
